


I've had it with you

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Khadgar what did you think would happen, Large Insertion, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Watersports, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The risk Khadgar took was calculated, but man, was he bad at math.





	I've had it with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“What do you want?”

With a sigh, Khadgar looked up from his tome on summoning magic as he heard the soft sounds of bare feet on stone floor. Only one man was fool enough to run around half-repaired castles barefoot. Only one man was fool enough to do that _everywhere_. Lothar had told him it had enabled movements that would be impossible with the cumbersome Stormwind armor and so these days, he just fought barefooted. He did it well too. Khadgar tried not to let his eyes dart down.

He was used to these visits. Lothar sometimes came here, either on actual important duty, or just to be an asshole. Khadgar forgave him that for now, for he had been through a lot.

Lothar didn’t like to talk about it. Didn’t like to talk about his dead king. His dead son. So Khadgar didn’t press him. It certainly hadn’t made him more tolerable to be around, though. Khadgar respected his grief, but he also wished he could be a _colossal dick_ elsewhere.

“What, I can’t look after my people?”

“All you ever do is eat my food and leave the library a mess! Don’t you have wars to plan? I’m doing all I can here to study ways to fight the Horde, so you best do your duties as well!”

“We do other things as well,” Lothar said, dangerously low. Khadgar bit his lip. That was one thing _he_ didn’t like to talk about.

Lothar looked over Khadgar’s shoulder, peeking into the book. He bit into an apple.

“Seriously?! Not over the damn book!”

Khadgar tried to push Lothar, but the man stepped out of his reach with a grin.

“We should get you training too. What if you can’t cast magic? I wouldn’t want you be so _utterly helpless_.”

Lothar put his hands on his hips and nodded, more to himself.

“We should spar.”

Khadgar felt the air pushed out of his lungs as Lothar pushed him backwards. It probably didn’t even take him any strength, but Khadgar felt himself stumbling and was knocked flat on his ass.

“Ow! What is wrong with you?”

“You should really learn some self-defence.” Lothar stood right above him now. He tapped his foot against Khadgar’s stomach.

“You’re too soft. No core strength.”

“I don’t need core strength for casting magic!” Khadgar shouted, but his voice was unsteady. He wanted to be mad, but he was distracted by Lothar’s foot lightly pushing against him, before he applied more pressure and forced Khadgar on his back.

“See how easy that is? An orc could kick you like a football before you even finish the first word of your -”

Lothar halted and raised an eyebrow.

_Oh no._

Khadgar felt heat rise to his cheeks as Lothar eyes wandered from his core-strength lacking torso and down to his crotch. What was wrong with him? Did Khadgar seriously get hard from Lothar whopping him with his feet? There was no denying it now, especially no hiding as his pants stretched to accommodate his erection.

“What, seriously?” A grin appeared on Lothar’s face.

Khadgar held his breath and closed his eyes as Lothar pressed the sole of his foot down onto the tent forming in his pants. A whimper escaped him.

“I never took you for the kinky sort...”

He let his toes roll over Khadgar’s bulge, who was desperately trying to recall all his self-discipline to hot rut against the teasing foot like he was a teenager still and humping his pillow under the sheets.

Khadgar opened his mouth to protest right when Lothar pushed down. Hard. Khadgar’s cock rubbed against his own stomach, smearing over the pale skin, pressed flat by Lothar’s foot. He started panting when he felt nimble toes rub over his cockhead through his thin linen shirt.

Khadgar wished the stupid shirt gone right now, wanted to feel the skin of Lothar’s bare foot on his cock, but he didn’t want to give Lothar the satisfaction of stripping. Or maybe he would just leave then? Leave Khadgar alone? That sounded like something Lothar would do.

“You should show some respect!”

“Oh? Why?”

“Because...” Khadgar looked up at Lothar, trying to look defiant, but he probably just looked pathetic. It was hard not do, with Lothar pressing down onto his hard cock that was dripping pre into his pants.

“Oh fuck,” the mage gasped as cool air brushed over his unflagging erection. Lothar had grabbed the seam of his pants with his toes, and with one nimble movement, pulled them down.

“F-fuck...” Khadgar was helplessly moaning now, pushing his hips up whenever Lothar allowed him the freedom before he was forced down again by the powerful muscles in the knight’s leg. Lothar had a control over his body that was astounding. He easily stood on one foot while getting Khadgar off with the other. Khadgar had seen Lothar fight many times now. The way he moved across a battlefield, over orc’s heads and beneath them, as if dimensions meant nothing to him, it was among the most fascinating things Khadgar had ever seen. And now he was using that control to…

Khadgar was writhing on the floor, rutting against Lothar’s foot that was getting him closer and closer to completion. It should feel calloused, with how much the man walked and ran and trained, but the sole was soft and warm. When Lothar pressed one of his toes against the slick slit of Khadgar’s cockhead, putting the foreskin aside, it was over.

With a shout, Khadgar came, painting his own dishevelled clothes in his seed. His chest was sinking and rising rapidly as he watched his come drip down Lothar’s foot. The man contemplated it for a moment, then pulled a face and shook his leg a little. With a smirk, he wiped his foot clean on the fabric of Khadgar’s pants.

“Hey!”

“What? It’s your mess.”

Khadgar groaned and put an arm over his face.

“You’re awful.”

“Do you want to stop?” Lothar didn’t say what, but just raised his hand, sort of waving it between the two of them. “That...”

“No!” Khadgar said a little too overeager. “No… I just… what am I even to you? Just someone to take out your frustrations out on?”

“Oh, trust me, if I took out my frustrations out on you, that would look very different.”

“Well, it doesn’t feel different!”

Khadgar swallowed as Lothar kneeled and crawled over him. He could feel his hot breath against his ear as he leaned down. Soft hair tickled his cheek as it fell over Lothar’s shoulder. He wanted to reach out, touch it. Touch Lothar. But such caresses always felt a little too intimate for whatever it was they had going on.

“Oh yeah? What does it feel like?”

Khadgar saw Lothar’s eyes widen as magic filled him. He felt around the void, for something, anything to show this asshole that Khadgar wasn’t just someone he could take whenever he felt like it and then drop like he was nothing.

Lothar was pulled off his feet with a gasp. Khadgar stared at what had thrown him off-balance. A tentacle had curled around his leg, slowly crawling upwards towards his thigh. It didn’t seem to be attached to anything, just growing out of the pool. Khadgar could not see the bottom of the basin anymore.

“We’re having a seriously kinky day today, don’t we?” Lothar sounded amused, but Khadgar could see him swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing under the unshaven skin. He wanted to see him come undone, the same as Lothar did to him all the time. Maybe he wouldn’t be thrown away again then.

“What? Afraid you can’t take it? Not enough core strength?”

Lothar laughed, the sound turning into a low moan as the tentacle slid under the rim of his pants. They were torn off like it was nothing.

“I’ll play with your pet.”

Khadgar could feel himself harden again at the sight of one wet tentacle constricting itself around Lothar’s waist. The man bit his lip as it pressed against his rim, slicking it up before pressing in.

“Fuck...” Lothar steadied his hands on the floor as the tentacle breached him. It slid deeper faster than the man was ready for, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop it.

“What does that feel like?” Khadgar asked curiously, crawling closer to get a better look.

“Summon another, see for yourself,” Lothar breathed. His voice was unsteady and to see him being fucked like this had made Khadgar fully hard again.

“This one’s for you,” Khadgar said with a grin.

“Nah, I think this is working just as well for you.” Lothar leaned forward, moaning with the strain it put on his filled insides and took Khadgar’s cock in hand. Khadgar gasped out and pushed into Lothar’s rough swordhand, rutting into his fist.

“Come on, I know you want to,” Lothar pressed out, his arms shaking with the effort to keep himself upright as the tentacle was sliding and out of him, pushing deeper inside him with every thrust. Khadgar watched as Lothar’s stomach distended slightly and his cock _hurt_ at the sight of that.

“Can you take that?”

“It’s not so much to take, is it?” Lothar grinned and squeezed Khadgar’s cock.

“Hey!” Khadgar settled between Lothar’s thighs, spread wide as if that would make taking this thing inside him a little easier. Khadgar licked his lips as he saw Lothar’s cock hang heavy between his legs, dripping pre-come as he was used harshly.

“Fuck,” Lothar swore as Khadgar pressed his cock inside him alongside the slick tentacle. His rim was stretched wide, so wide but still he was so tight. Khadgar had to still himself to not lose himself right away.

Water splashed as more tentacles crawled out of the water, towards the two men and their brethren.

“Oh, hey, hey, hey! Not me!” Khadgar frantically stuttered and shook his leg as he was grabbed same as Lothar. The paladin guffawed before he made a whining sound as the thick tentacle pushed past his rectum, curling even deeper into his body.

“Serves you right!”

Khadgar gasped out as he felt something press against his hole before pushing past the tight entrance. It hurt and he tried to squirm away, but it was no use. He was hardly prepared for it, same as Lothar, and this was nothing like his cock.

“Did you mean to… summon so many?” Lothar asked between rasping moans and hissed as another tentacle tried to push inside his too full hole.

“N-no, gods, no,” Khadgar whined, trembling. His shaking fingers searched for something to hold onto and he wrapped his arms around Lothar’s neck. He relaxed a little a he felt Lothar press a kiss to his temple.

Knowing, fearing what he has gotten the two of them into trying to tease Lothar, Khadgar tried to form the right words, the right symbols, but his hands were too shaky, his voice too hoarse. Nothing cameout.

“Guess we’re just gonna have to tire them out,” Lothar laughed, and cried out as a second thick tentacle slid inside him. The sudden increase in tightness made Khadgar empty himself inside Lothar. He shot his seed inside the hole stretched wide and deep, but still clamping down on him like some vice with the tendrils jammed inside.

“Oh fuck,” Lothar gasped and Khadgar felt his body stiff against him as he came too.

Khadgar’s head was swimming now as he was overwhelmed from both sides. Khadgar felt the thing bottom out inside him, pressing against the soft edges of his belly. His eyes widened in what was part fear, part arousal as he looked down on himself and saw his stomach bulge the same way Lothar’s did. It should hurt, and it did, but not only. The tentacle was so thick, a constant ache against his prostrate that made Khadgar see stars.

“Not there,” he gasped as he felt something press against the slit in his cockhead. The two of them stared down in part fascination, part horror, as tentacles slid down into their softening cocks, stretching them far beyond anything that should be possible. It burned and Khadgar sobbed into Lothar’s shoulder as his cock was fucked much the same way the tentacles were pushing into his ass.

Khadgar wanted to come, so badly, but he couldn’t, his cock packed too tightly, the tentacles too deep inside him. Only a wordless scream was torn from his mouth. He felt wrecked, a mess, nothing more than a cocksleeve for that creature he had foolishly summoned.

When the slick tentacle slide out of his cock, it left a gaping hole behind, his pisshole stretched so far Khadgar didn’t know if it would ever close again. He came with a whimper, not knowing if his piss spurted out first or his seed, both of them mixing on Lothar’s swollen belly. He was given no break as the tendrils filled him right up again and all he could do was hang onto Lothar as his lifeline as the two of them were fucked again and again, deeper and wider beyond all that should be possible.

–

Heavily breathing, the two of them lay dripping and gaping on the floor. It had felt like hours, but finally the tentacles had slithered out of them, out of their opened bodies, back into the water, that now lay as the same still and empty basin as it always had.

“You should try that on the battlefield,” Lothar muttered as he found his voice again. He groaned as made an effort to move. His hole felt used and abused, gaping wide open. Tentacle come and Khadgar’s seed dripping out of it and there wasn’t much to do than just let it all flow out. If Khadgar could have gotten hard again, he would have. But he was too exhausted, spent, his holes too fucked open and raw.

“Might tire the orcs out. For maybe, what? An hour?”

Khadgar chuckled and winced as it strained his stomach muscles. “Ow.”

Lothar rolled over, his strength and stamina giving him the means to move even as come dripped down him thighs. Well, now he was probably going to leave again. Leave Khadgar here to contemplate what a terrible idea it was to use magic for sex like that.

To his surprise, he was picked up by strong arms and carried over to the living quarters.

“What, did you think I was just going to leave you laying there?” Lothar muttered as he washed them both up as well as he was able. Khadgar winced as a wet, cold washcloth wiped over his sore ass and burning thighs.

“You always do...”

Lothar raised an eyebrow.

“You never ask me to stay.”

“Well, I mean… you’re busy.”

“Then ask me now.”

Lothar smiled at him. It wasn’t a smirk, like he was so often shown. A smirk with sad, tired eyes behind it. It was a true smile, warm and kind, the kind that made Khadgar’s heart beat faster.

“Will you stay with me? N-not forever or anything!” Khadgar hastily added, his cheeks blushing again.

“Just… just tonight.”

“If you ask so nicely,” Lothar answered and leaned forward. Khadgar closed his eyes with a content sigh as Lothar pressed his lips against his. Now that was definitely worth not being able to sit for the next week.


End file.
